newtotaldramafanfictionfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Użytkownik:Avocadov
O mnie Uwielbiam totalną porażkę,chociaż przez nią mam całe szafy zawalone kartkami (z eliminacjami) i worki w których są powycinani moi wymyśleni zawodnicy. Pierwszy odcinek totalnej porazki,który obejrzałem to był odcinek wyspy totalnej porażki,gdzie odpadła Sadie. Gram też w MovieStarPlanet.pl i inne. W rl. jestem Kujonem-Idiotom (czyli kujonem,który się wciąż wydurnia). W klasie jestem najlepszy z ortografii. łatwo mnie wkurzyć,więc uważaj,bo: thumb|left|320px|Nie prowokuj mnie Zamówienia Robię rysunki z eliminacją,gdy WSZYSTKIE postacie fikcyjne,jeśli jakieś są,to mają obrazki,z oryginalnymi nie ma problemu. Moje Fikcje Logo RTP.gif|Rejs Totalnej Porażki-pierwszy sezon autora :)|link=Rejs Totalnej Porażki|linktext=Poznaj jeden z najlepszych sezonów. STP0.png|Chcesz więcej?|link=Seriale Totalnej Porażki|linktext=Zapraszam na zupełnie nowy sezon! Fikcje TP Cykliczne Cykl I Sezony od RTP do TP:ZS rozgrywają się po TPnWP Rejs Totalnej Porażki (10.07.2014-15.04.2015) Zakończona 1 miejsce- Cour 2 miejsce- Nicole 3/4 miejsce- Luke 4/3 miejsce- Max Seriale Totalnej Porażki (TBA-TBA) nie rozpoczęta 1 miejsce- TBA 2 miejsce- TBA 3 miejsce- TBA Totalna Porażka: Zemsta Statku (TBA-TBA) nie rozpoczęta 1 miejsce- TBA 2 miejsce- TBA 3 miejsce- TBA Totalna Porażka: Pojedynek Nowicjuszy (TBA-TBA) nie rozpoczęta 1 miejsce- TBA 2 miejsce- TBA 3 miejsce- TBA Cykl II Wszystkie fikcje od RTP do TP:PN rozgrywają się po Total Drama: The Rindonculous place Totalna Porażka: Wyspa Oskayi (TBA-TBA) nie rozpoczęta 1 miejsce- TBA 2 miejsce- TBA 3 miejsce- TBA Totalna Porażka: Dragon Ball Z (TBA-TBA)'' nie rozpoczęta'' 1 miejsce- TBA 2 miejsce- TBA 3 miejsce- TBA Totalna Porażka: Pojedynek Idoli (TBA-TBA) nie rozpoczęta 1 miejsce- TBA 2 miejsce- TBA 3 miejsce- TBA Total Drama Avocadov Presents: The Project Rundonway|Total Drama Avocadov Presents: The Project Runavay (TBA-TBA) nie rozpoczęta 1 miejsce- TBA 2 miejsce- TBA 3 miejsce- TBA Cykl III Total Drama Avocadov Presents: The big world Got's Talents|Total Drama Avocadov Presents: The big world Got's Talents (TBA-TBA) nie rozpoczęta 1 miejsce- TBA 2 miejsce- TBA 3 miejsce- TBA Totalna Porażka: Turniej Mistrzów (TBA-TBA) nie rozpoczęta 1 miejsce- TBA 2 miejsce- TBA 3 miejsce- TBA Total Drama Avocadov Presents: The Camping (TBA-TBA) nie rozpoczęta 1 miejsce- TBA 2 miejsce- TBA 3 miejsce- TBA Total Drama Avocadov Presents: MasterAvChef (TBA-TBA) nie rozpoczęta 1 miejsce- TBA 2 miejsce- TBA 3 miejsce- TBA Cykl IV (nr.1) Tu są sezony po TDAP: MAC TBA Cykl IV (nr.2) Tu będą fikcje z serii TDPA: MAC Total Drama Avocadov Presents: MasterAvChef Poland (TBA-TBA) nie rozpoczęta 1 miejsce- TBA 2 miejsce- TBA 3 miejsce- TBA Total Drama Avocadov Presents: MasterAvChef USA (TBA-TBA) nie rozpoczęta 1 miejsce- TBA 2 miejsce- TBA 3 miejsce- TBA Total Drama Avocadov Presents: MasterAvChef Germany (TBA-TBA) nie rozpoczęta 1 miejsce-TBA 2 miejsce-TBA 3 miejsce-TBA Total Drama Avocadov Presents: MasterAvChef RPA&UK (TBA-TBA) nie rozpoczęta 1 miejsce- TBA 2 miejsce- TBA 3 miejsce- TBA Total Drama Avocadov Presents: MasterAvChef Masters (TBA-TBA) nie rozpoczęta 1 miejsce- TBA 2 miejsce- TBA 3 miejsce- TBA Spin-of nr.1 (czas akcji:między STP a TP:ZS) Totalna Porażka: Plejada Avka (TBA-TBA) nie rozpoczęta 1 miejsce- TBA 2 miejsce- TBA 3 miejsce- TBA nr.2 (czas akcji: Między TP: ZS a TP: PN) Avocadov Presents: Gonudie Island Gonudie (TBA-TBA) nie rozpoczęta 1/2 miejsce- TBA 2/1 miejsce- TBA 3/4 miejsce- TBA 4/3 miejsce- TBA Fikcje sprawdzające Tu są fikcje,które sprawdzają moją umiejętność pisania. Totalna Porażka: Powrót na plan (TBA-TBA) nie rozpoczęta 1 miejsce-TBA 2 miejsce-TBA 3 miejsce-TBA Fikcje specjalne Tu znajdują się fikcje specjalne. Bitwa Totalnej Porażki (TBA-TBA) nie rozpoczęta 1 miejsce-TBA 2 miejsce-TBA 3 miejsce-TBA Fikcje BFDI I Cykl Battle for Dream Island 1 miejsce - TBA 2 miejsce - TBA 3 miejsce - TBA Battle for Dream Island Again 1 miejsce - TBA 2 miejsce - TBA 3 miejsce - TBA Inanimate Insanity 1 miejsce - TBA 2 miejsce - TBA 3 miejsce - TBA Inanimate Insanity 2 1 miejsce - TBA 2 miejsce - TBA 3 miejsce - TBA 2 Cykl TBA Opowieści Molly Molly (powieść) Total Drama saga Molly (powieść) Hick saga Molly (powieść) Future saga TBA I o nich info... Cyklowe RTP-Przekonajcie się... STP-Seriale,telewizor,podróże po kanałach,filmach,bajkach i filmach animowanych! Gwarantowane ból i cierpienie! TP:ZS-Powraca Statek,lecz teraz większy,lepszy,i straszniejszy. Sezon będzie podzielony na 2 części. W 1 wystąpi 18 zawodników,każdy może zgłosić 3 postacie. W 2 części,wystąpią sami nowi,moi zawodnicy. Na koniec zwycięzcy zmierzą się ze sobą we wielkim finale :) Sprawdzające TP:PA-Wszyscy moi zawodnicy w jednym sezonie! Zapowiada się miazga! Z przykrością zawiadamiam,że nie można zgłaszać swoich postaci :( TP:PnP-Chociaż PTP,jest najgorszym sezonem Totalnej Porazki,to obiecuję Powrót na Plan! Zupełnie nowy! ------------ plan ,nowi zawodnicy... Można zgłaszać (Lecz tylko wtedy,gdy postać ma do siebie obrazek,tak jak większość moich :)) Specjalne BTP-Ten sezon jest podzielony na 6/7 części i 2 serie. W 1 serii jest 6 części. W każdej jest inna ilość zawodników. np. w części z kujonami są same kujony itp.. 2 seria (Wielka bitwa totalnej porażki),walczą ze sobą finałowe 3 każdej części. W 2 serii będą 3 drużyny. Można zgłaszać! Wspólne TP:OŁ-W tym sezonie występują wszystkie wyrzutki z sezonów 1-6 oryginalnej TP z pierwszej trójki i postacie Avka i Maksa! Kto wygra? A kto stanie się największą ofiarą w Totalnej Porażce? Avek i Maks zapraszają! Fikcje Które czytam: *TP:TF *ETP *TP: NP *TP:PnWW Fikcje które BĘDĘ czytał *TP:ZND *TP:PzR Moje Postacie Moje nowe postacie: Zick.png Albancja.png Ambrosio.png Apollonia.png Basilo.png Filomena.png Ignacio.png Jessica.png Katherine (Avocadov).png Luesabio.png Mariole.png Michael.png Mirabelle.png Olicjan.png Omega.png Raimundo.png Rebeca.png Samantha.png Sigismondo.png Vicky.png Zack.png Vegeta.png Aleksandar.png|Aleksandar Moi naj znaj Kolejność nie ma znaczenia! *Król Maka Wielki,Jaśnie Pan Władca jednoosobowej Armii Karczochów *Whippo de wikia! Lider a Espanola! *Król Maks Wielki,Jaśnie Pan Władca jednoosobowej armii kotletów *Pierwsza aktywna kobieta na wiki xD *Król pieczywa,czyli Rogal z nadzieniem czekoladowym *Happy sleppy *Kam *Oksan/Quan/Nats/i ktoś tam jeszcze :P Moi znaj *Maniaman *DK1 *Yanke$ *Claudy *NM *Masza *Ludkowie z Centrum Moje Tabelki Eliminacji Totalna Porażka: Znów Wawanakwa (1) - Zmiana drużyny w odcinku 3 Totalna Porażka: Powrót na Wyspę Wawanakwa Tabelka 1 Tabelka 2 Totalna Porażka: Plejada NFTP 1 - Zmiana drużyny pod koniec 2 odcinka Mój ranking piosenek z TP:wT Wersja Polska 30. 29. 28. 27. 26. 25. 24. 23. 22. 21. 20. 19. 18. 17. 16. 15. 14. 13. 12. 11. 10. 9. 8. 7. 6. 5. 4. 3. 2. 1. Wersja Włoska 30.Una Lezione Di Cinese 29.Vieni a Cantar Con Noi ! 28.Cosa c'è che non ami di New York ! 27.Ho Baciato Un Palo! 26.Prima Di Morire 25.Sorelle !! 24.Bleccezionale 23.Il Cambio Della Guardia 22.Baciatrice Di Fidanzati 21.Dai Tosiamola! 20.In Mezzo Al Mare 19.Svegliamoci ! 18.Il Suo Nome Non E' Blaineley! 17.Il Condor 16.Parigi 15.Rap Selvaggio ! 14.Tempo D'amar ! 13.Oh Mia Izzy !! 12.Battaglia Per L'oro 11.Il Volto Di Gwen 10.Vincerò Questa Volta 9.Chi Ti piace ?? 8.Sfida 7.Eine Kleine ! 6.La Stagione Dei Coccodrilli 5.Piccola ! 4.Mi Dispiace ! 3.È così che finisce 2.Salva Questo Show !! 1.Io Ce La Farò ! Wersja Angielska 30. 29. 28. 27. 26. 25. 24. 23. 22. 21. 20. 19. 18. 17. 16. 15. 14. 13. 12. 11. 10. 9. 8. 7. 6. 5. 4. 3. 2. 1. Galeria thumb|left|163px thumb|left|276px thumb|left|432px Podpisy Tu są moje wszystkie podpisy :) *[[Użytkownik:Avocadov|'Wasz']] [[Tablica wiadomości:Avocadov|'Król']] 15:18, lut 25, 2015 (UTC) Moje ulubione strony *Entliczek Pendliczek *Czerwony Stoliczek *Walnął się w głowę i *boli go policzek *a policzek mu spuchł i *Boli go brzuch *I rąbnął się znów Ankiety: Czytasz moje fikcje? Tak Nie Trochę Która fikcja zapowiada się najlepiej? Rejs Totalnej Porażki Seriale Totalnej Porażki Która moja postać jest najlepsza? Bartek Brajan Coryzalia Cour Dakotha Deny Elenne Hox K.E Krwawa Ella KWDR LeMindy Lindy Marcus Max Megan Megge Milene Molly Sodie Timmy Toby Vampie Venice Święty Nikołaj Kategoria:Użytkownicy Kategoria:Administracja Kategoria:Moderatorzy czatu